


Unfortunate Freedom

by validglasses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Crying Ishimaru, Danganronpa RPG AU, F/M, Fantasy, Highway Men, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Metaphors, How Do I Tag, Lot's of crying Ishimaru whoops, M/M, Swordfighting, Tough Mondo, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validglasses/pseuds/validglasses
Summary: When Squire Ishimaru Kiyotaka and his Knight in command undergo a regular carriage route, all goes wrong when there carriage is attacked by Highwaymen. But unknown for Ishimaru this could finally be a turning point for his previous bad luck...





	Unfortunate Freedom

Ishimaru jerked awake as the carriage halted to stop. He blinked a few times before rubbing the brittle sand out of his sleepy eyes. It took him a moment to recognize the familiar surroundings of the carriage. In the countless times they’ve traveled this road, they have never stopped. Not once. So, why now? He glanced towards his Knight. He seemed tense, but made no acknowledgement towards Ishimaru. Something was wrong. Out of place. It was unusual for his advisor to be so on edge. His calm and collected demeanor was replaced with the jagged edges of fear. Ishimaru felt almost as tense as the knight was in this moment. His hand slipped down to the silver knife he kept tight on his waist as he braced himself for what was to come. He felt the carriage doors shake open and the humid hot air be replaced by the cool night breeze. He once again turned his head towards his Knight, whose strong build blocked the view of what Ishimaru deducted to be an intruder of sorts. 

“I do beg ya pardons,” The intruder started off. “But I’m going to half to ask ya to step out of the carriage if ya want to leave with at least the clothes on ya’s backs.” 

Ishimaru blinked. Leave the carriage? Clothes on “ya’s” backs? Were these… Highwaymen? He’d heard about them in the tall tails the older Knights told in the bar but never had he thought he’d be so unlucky to encounter one. Ishimaru's train of thought was interrupted as he felt the side of his door open and him being thrown out of the carriage. 

“I’m sorry sir but you must be greatly mistaken!” Ishimaru yelled as he got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants. “But we are officers of the law, and your actions will not be tolerated in our presence.” The other masked intruder laughed as he took Ishimaru by his wrist. Ishimaru furrowed his thick eyebrows in response to the ever tightening grip. He heard metal clanking and the sound of his advisors voice as while another unfamiliar one coming from the opposite side of the carriage. Nothing good ever comes from metal clanking. He thought to himself as the yells and clanking grew louder. Suddenly, after what felt like hours the clanking halted- abrutfuly and painfully from what Ishimaru took from the unpleasant yell.. He felt himself wince at this. But still the captors grip on his wrist did not loosen 

“Mondo are ya ok?” The other mask figured now dubbed as “Mondo” came around the side of the carriage. Ishimaru now had a full view of this Mondo. He was tall, with a pompadour at least two feet long. He wore a black coat with accents of gold and purple. Ishimaru couldn't stop staring. 

“What ‘append back there bro?’ Said Ishimaru's captor, still not losing his grip on his wrist. 

“Nothin Day. Just ad to put that hotshot in ‘es place.” He tapped his sheathed sword and give a grim smirk. Ishimaru felt himself grow cold. Something was not right. In all of the tall tales Ishimaru heard of infamous highwaymen, there was always one common theme. They never killed. This last thought sent him over the edge and- he started crying. 

Both of the taller men seemed almost shocked as tears poured down Ishimaru's face. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Ishimaru sobbed, his mentor, his knight, the only person who taught him all he knew was,,, dead? Ishimaru shook harder and collapsed on the ground. Tremors racked through his body as he accepted his own death. 

The two men looked at each other and started to laugh. Ishimaru looked up stunned- tears still pouring down his face. 

“Is… IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE TO YOU?” Ishimaru yelled. The two men stopped laughing and the younger of the two men stepped down to Ishimaru’s eye level. The man known as Mondo took hold of his chin. 

“Little angry man.” Mondo started out. “The only ‘ting I did to ‘urt that buffon was give ‘em a wack to his head, he’s out cold. Didn't lay a scratch on ‘em” Ishimaru sniffed not even offended that the man called him ‘little’. “R-Really? But the clanging. What about the clanging?” Mondo chuckled softly again.

“Your uhh…” Mondo paused, looking for the word. ‘“Knight.” Ishimaru said softly 

“Yea, your Knight tried to get smart with me. We clanged metal for a bit before I put ‘em in his place. Not a scratch on em. I promise.” said Mondo.

Ishimaru stopped crying. It was okay. “While.” Isimaru bowed his head and sniffed. “While in that case I best believe I must be leaving.” Ishimaru stood up. Brushed himself off and headed towards the carriage once more, until he felt the grip on his wrist once again. 

“Yer not going anywhere angry man.” Mondo growled, his soft two replaced by his once again hard demeter.

Ishimaru stumbled. “B-But…” The grip was too tight. 

“But notin, I don’t give two shits about how emportant ya are. Yer coming wit us.” Ishimaru struggled as Mondo halted him up on his shoulder. None of Ishimaru's attempts of escape seemed to be working. No matter how hard he struggled. It was useless. His body was tired from the previous events and he wanted nothing more then to sleep. But alas the fighting continued until Ishimaru found himself strapped and once again crying on the back seat of his horse. 

“Please let me go! I’ll do anything, just let me go!” Nothing worked. And he dare not get off the tall animal in fear of it bucking him to the high heavens. Both Mondo and “Day” said nothing as they effortlessly bounded onto the saddles of their horses. Ishimaru heard the clanking of metal and the steady clacking of whooves as the horses whined. And just like that they were off- off to god knows where. The only thing Ishimaru could do now was pray this turned out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of my Ishimaru/Mondo series! I'm unsure if I will continue with this Au, but we will see what happens!


End file.
